Woman of War
by GothicPanda
Summary: Newkirk gets a big surprise when an unexpected visitor shows up at the camp. PG for moderate swearing.


Woman of War  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall lanky woman darted through the woods just inside of Hammleburg Germany. Her name was Corporal Delia Louise Newkirk. Delia Louise stood at about 5 feet 8 inches tall. She had brown hair that came down past her shoulders and which she wore in two plaited braids. Her eyes were dark brown. So dark that when she was a child people had often thought they were black. But Delia Louise was no ordinary girl. She was a Royal Air Force soldier. After breaking out of the Kleinfeld Women's POW camp, walking for nearly 2 hours and dodging German patrols Delia Louise was pretty sure she was lost. Her escape officer had given her a sketchy map but the sky was so dark she couldn't read it. Not that it would have done much good. Her reading glasses were tucked in her pocket. She stopped walking and looked around-trying to make head or tail of where she was. Her back stiffened and the hair on her neck rose like that of a scared animal when she heard the familiar sound of a rifle hammer being cocked.   
"HALT!" a German voice called.   
Delia Louise stood dead in her tracks.   
"Comrade," she called back, putting her hands in the air.   
The man walked forward and frisked her. He pulled out the pistol she'd been carrying tucked in the waistband of her pants.   
"Rouse!" he shouted, jamming the gun barrel into her back.   
Delia Louise followed his orders. He moved her along swiftly-his gun still aimed at her.   
"Where are you taking me?" she asked.   
He didn't answer. Of course not, Delia Louise thought. He probably doesn't speak English. After about 10 minutes the guard and Delia Louise reached a gate. Delia Louise nearly choked. She was standing in front of a Luftwaffe Prisoner of War Camp.   
"Offnen auf. Schnell!" he called to the men standing at the gate.  
They obeyed and opened up.   
"Rouse!" he bellowed, prodding Delia Louise inward.   
  
  
********************************************************************************************   
  
"Hey Col., look they are bringing in a new prisoner!" Sergeant Andrew Carter called, moving away from the periscope they had rigged up inside a sink that sat just inside the barracks.   
Col. Robert Hogan's eyes furrowed. As senior POW officer it was his duty to be informed of any new prisoners. And he prided himself on knowing just about everything that went on in camp. Not only with the prisoners but the Germans as well.  
"I can't tell but it looks like an RAF soldier," he announced.   
Corporal Peter Newkirk hopped off his bunk.   
"It's about time we 'ad some new English faces around here," he joked.   
"I think I'll make my way on over to Klink's office and see what's up," Col. Hogan spoke. "Until we find out more about him I want all security precautions."  
Sergeant James Kinchloe nodded.  
"Right Col." he spoke.  
The rest of the men nodded in agreement also. They watched as Col. Hogan left the barracks.  
********************************************************************************************   
  
Delia Louise looked around at the outer office in which she was standing. The guard that brought her in was standing nearby keeping a close eye on her. She looked up as the door opened and a man dressed in a brown U.S Air Corps uniform entered.   
"Umm," he mumbled awkwardly, obviously in awe of what he'd found standing in the room. "I'm Col. Robert Hogan. Senior POW officer," he finally spat.  
"Corporal Delia Louise Newkirk," Delia Louise replied. "But you can call me Delia Louise."  
"Did you say Newkirk?" Col. Hogan asked in a startled tone.  
"Yes," Delia Louise replied slowly-her brow furrowed with confusion.  
When he gathered his wits about him Col. Hogan managed to give the same speech he gave to every new prisoner.  
"Name rank and serial number," he told her. "I'll be back in a little while." He held up a finger and turned toward the door.   
Delia Louise opened her mouth to speak but he was already gone. The door to the inner office opened up just after Col. Hogan left and Delia Louise was forced inside.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"You guys aren't going to believe this," he said aghast. "You just absolutely won't believe it."  
"What Colonel?" Corporal Louis LeBeau asked.   
"That new prisoner is a women!" he spoke.  
"What?" came an echo of replies as everyone gathered around. Whistles and cheers rose up.  
"That's not the most interesting part," he yelled over the din. "Wait until I tell you her name."  
The room grew silent.  
"Corporal Delia Louise Newkirk," he finally spoke.   
"Hey how about that!" Carter cried. "She has the same last name as Peter."  
"She should," Newkirk replied slowly as he jammed his hands in his pocket. "Corporal Delia Louise is my twin sister."  
"How come you never told us you had a twin sister?" Carter asked.   
Newkirk sighed. "It's a long story."  
"Well I'd like to hear it," Col. Hogan said. "Now that she's here."  
"All right," Newkirk replied. "Here goes…"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"I never told you I had a twin because I wasn't sure what had happened to her," Newkirk began. "We both joined the RAF at the same time and were assigned to the same squadron. When we were shot down I was unconscious for quite some time. I came to in a German hospital and then was brought here. No one mentioned anything about Delia Louise and I assumed she was dead. I honestly had no idea she was alive. And I don't know if she knows I'm alive."  
"Well she's in Col. Klink's office right now," Col. Hogan stated. "Unless there's another Delia Louise Newkirk."  
"There might be another Delia Louise," Newkirk started. "But certainly not one like my sister."  
"Hey Col.," Kinch called from the senior officers quarters. "I've got the coffee pot hooked up. You might want to listen to this."  
Col. Hogan, followed by Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau tromped into the office.   
"She sure is giving Klink a rough time," Kinch stated, smiling slightly.  
"Newkirk, Delia Louise. Corporal. Serial number 0812111484," came from the coffeepot.  
"We've already established that!" Col. Klink bellowed. Sounds of slamming could also be heard. "Now tell me where you came from!"  
"Newkirk, Delia Louise-" Delia Louise started but was interrupted.  
"Enough! We have a reward called the Cooler here at Stalag 13. A few days in solitary confinement will make you talkative," Klink cackled.   
"He must think he's a big shot because he can take advantage of a women," LeBeau spoke.  
Newkirk snickered.  
"I'm sure you'll give making me crack your best shot," Delia Louise replied coolly. "But I'm afraid you won't get much out of me. Are you always this tough or is it only when you're dealing with women?"  
"Wow!" Carter exclaimed. "She really socked it to him."  
"I will not stand for this insolence!" Klink shouted.  
"Look sir," Delia Louise started. "I know we women have the reputation of being overly chatty and emotional but I'm not deaf and if you're trying to make me cry it sure as hell isn't going to work."  
"That's some sister you've got there Newkirk," Kinch said grinning.  
Newkirk grinned back. "You ain't seen nothing yet."  
"SCHULTZ!" Klink screeched. "Take this….women to the cooler! In solitary!"  
"Yes Herr Kammandant," Schultz replied-saluting.   
The men gathered around the window and watched Schultz parade Delia Louise across the compound.   
"Do we still have a connecting tunnel to the cooler?" Col. Hogan asked.  
"Yes sir we do," LeBeau answered. "Why?"  
"Because I'd like to talk to Delia Louise," Col. Hogan replied.   
"Col.," Newkirk spoke up. "Can I come with you?"  
Col. Hogan paused for a moment and then nodded and motioned for Newkirk to follow him.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Delia Louise was lying on her bunk staring at the ceiling when she heard a noise. She sat up and looked and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a cinderblock at the far end of the cell moving. The man in the brown uniform popped up.  
"Col. Hogan right?" Delia Louise asked, getting up and walking over to him. She helped pull the cinder block the rest of the way out. "I've never met any one who was actually tunneling in to jail."  
"That's right," he replied. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Sit down I want to talk to you."  
"Ok," she replied. "I've already checked for listening devices."  
Delia Louise held up a small microphone.   
Col. Hogan smirked.   
"First off how did you get here?" he asked.   
"I was being held at the Kleinfeld Women POW camp," Delia Louise replied. "My escape officer gave me a map but it was so dark I couldn't read it. One of those bleedin krauts caught me and brought me here."  
"You're escape officer?" Col. Hogan questioned.  
"Women POW camps aren't really that much different that the male camps, sir," Delia Louise replied. "There's been so many escapes from Kleinfeld they might as well have put a revolving door at the front gate."  
Col. Hogan chuckled. "Believe it or not there's never been a single escape from Stalag 13."  
"That's….interesting," Delia Louise spoke. "That Kammandant Klink seems like the kind of guy that would get so annoying it'd make you want to rip your hair out."  
Col. Hogan chuckled again.  
"You've been brought to the toughest POW camp in all of Germany and I warn you there has never been a single escape!" Delia Louise said doing a nearly flawless imitation of Klink.  
If Col. Hogan had been talking to Delia Louise on the telephone when she did that voice he would have sworn that it was really Col. Klink.  
"Wow," he breathed. "That was really good."  
"Thanks," Delia Louise replied. "I do a lot of voices. Ever since I was little I've had the ability to imitate people."  
"Interesting talent," Col. Hogan replied.  
"I actually used to do it professionally," Delia Louise told him. "And I can also speak bits and pieces of 7 different languages. It's come in useful more than once."  
"I need to discuss a few things with you," Col. Hogan said.   
"Shoot," Delia Louise replied.   
"First off I've got someone who wants to see you," he told her.  
Delia Louise's eyes crinkled in confusion. Col. Hogan walked to the open hole in the wall and called down inside. A moment later a man in a blue RAF uniform appeared. Delia Louise's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she was pretty sure her mouth was open.  
"PETER!" she shrieked, hopping off the bed and embracing the twin brother she hadn't seen in nearly 2 years.   
"Delia Louise you have absolutely no idea how good it is to see you…to know you're alive," Newkirk choked out. "I thought you were dead."  
"I thought you were dead too!" Delia Louise cried, not wanting to let go for fear she might lose him again.   
Col. Hogan stood by, unsure of whether to break up the reunion. After all he was a sentimental man too.  
"I'm going to miss you when I leave," Delia Louise spoke. "But now that I know where you are I can write."  
"What do you mean when you leave?" Newkirk asked-breaking the embrace.   
"When Klink calls Berlin and news of my escape from Kleinfeld comes through I'm sure to be sent back," Delia Louise informed him.   
Newkirk looked at Col. Hogan with pleading eyes.   
"No," he finally spoke. "We're together and we're not going to be separated again."  
"You going to chain me to the wall?" Delia Louise joked. She stopped smiling when she realized that her brother was serious. "Just how do you plan on keeping me here?"  
"I…I don't know," Newkirk replied.   
"Newkirk we better get going," Col. Hogan spoke softly. "We'll talk later Delia Louise."  
Newkirk nodded forlornly and followed Col. Hogan back through the hole in the wall. Delia Louise watched and when they were gone she sat back on her bunk and sighed. Finding nothing else she could do in the cell she decided it might be worth her while to just go to sleep. 10 minutes later she was off in dreamland.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Col. there's got to be some way we can keep her here," Newkirk said.  
"Look there is no room here for a woman," Col. Hogan replied in an agitated tone. Newkirk had been pestering him for almost an hour.   
"But she could be a great asset to this organization!" Newkirk pointed out rather loudly. "You haven't seen half of what she can do."  
"I don't doubt that she could but I've got enough responsibility without having to worry about her getting hurt," Col. Hogan replied. "You know I worry about you guys getting injured or captured everytime you go out but with women it's a whole new ballpark."  
"Delia Louise isn't like other girls," Newkirk spoke. "If she wasn't a special woman she wouldn't be in the RAF. I ought to know. I've lived with her for 32 years."  
"Look Newkirk the matter is closed," Col. Hogan responded. "Klink has already contacted Kleinfeld and she'll be on her way back soon."  
"How would you feel…if you thought your sibling was dead and then miraculously discovered she was alive?" Newkirk asked.   
"I'd probably feel the same way you would," Col. Hogan said. "But that doesn't change my mind."  
"You've got no idea what a talented person my sister is Col.," Newkirk told him.   
"I've already seen some of her linguistic talents," Col. Hogan replied. "But there's more to having a women around than what she's good at. I'd have to look after her and make sure she didn't get any guff from the other men and that she wasn't being taken advantage of by them and or the guards. I've got far to much of a responsibility to London and to this group to risk that."  
"Delia Louise is capable of taking care of herself," Newkirk replied. "If she ever needed help she would ask."  
Col. Hogan and Newkirk stopped talking and looked up as the door opened. Col. Klink sauntered in.   
"Well well Col. Hogan," he spoke. "It looks like you're getting a new prisoner."  
"Another new one?" he asked incredulously.   
"She's already here," Col. Klink replied. "It seems that Corporal Delia Louise Newkirk is going to be staying with us for some time."  
"What do you mean?" Col. Hogan questioned. "You're not sending her to a women's camp?"  
"Unfortunately the women camps are overcrowded," Col. Klink explained. "Kleinfeld's Kammandant met with an unfortunate accident last night and the camp was shut down. All the women were crammed into the 3 remaining camps and there's no room for any more until a new one is built."  
Newkirk's eyes glittered. Col. Hogan scowled.   
"She'll be moved in here later this afternoon as I have no other sleeping arrangements for her. But let me warn you now…if there is any monkey business it'll be the cooler." Col. Klink continued. He saluted Col. Hogan, turned on his heel and walked out the door.   
"This is just great," Col. Hogan spoke. "Just great!"  
He looked up but Newkirk was already out the door. Leaning his head on his hand he sighed. "Why me?" he asked. "Why me?"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Carter!" Newkirk called. "Hey Carter! Guess what?"  
"What's the matter Newkirk?" Carter asked, jogging up to him.   
"Delia gets to stay!" He shrieked.   
"Hey pal that's great!" Carter exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet her!"   
But Newkirk was off across the compound.  
Col. Hogan watched Newkirk's jaunts back and forth. This whole thing with having a woman in camp bothered him. And it bothered him in a way that made him confused. He didn't like being confused. It made him feel like he wasn't in control. He was most concerned with what having Delia Louise around was going to do to morale of the camp and to his operation. Not only the burdens it would have on his own responsibilities. He couldn't afford to watch her every second and he was afraid of what might happen should he not happen to be around and a problem arose. This women couldn't possibly be as self sufficient as Newkirk made her out to be. It also brought on new ideas and concerns for the underground operation that he was in charge of. The crew of men that worked with him, Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter and Kinch were good men. He didn't want anything to happen to them should Delia Louise not be reliable and in control. His frustrations were getting the better of him. He walked inside the barracks and went to his office. After a short time he became so completely absorbed in a letter to home that he'd forgotten about Corporal Delia Louise Newkirk.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Later that afternoon Barracks 2 was abuzz with intrigued prisoners. The addition of a lady in the camp was news indeed. Some of the men decided to be funny and decorated the room with scraps of pink paper they'd swiped from the rec.-hall. They put a "borrowed" tablecloth from the non-com club across their own wooden table and set out candles and a centerpiece of flowers.   
Delia Louise took a deep breath and opened the door to barracks 2. The fat guard-who she'd discovered was named Schultz followed close at her heels. When she took one look at the inside of the building she nearly choked trying to force back laughter. Boy they've really gone all out, she thought. Cautiously she entered, half expecting something to fall on her head.   
"Wow," she spoke. "I love what you've done with the place. Very co-ed and about the most interesting barracks I've ever seen. Except for maybe the commanding officer's at the last POW camp I was in. But confidentially…I'm more of a purple person myself."  
Col. Hogan had come out of his office just to see how Delia Louise would react to the scene. He snickered to himself when she appeared to be taking the joke rather impersonally. If he knew women there was very little that didn't bother them and when something did they weren't afraid to say so. It was obvious that this woman was different. He couldn't decide if it was in a positive way or a negative way.   
"Hey hey Delia Louise," Newkirk yelled. "Welcome to barracks 2! Lemme introduce you to the guys."  
Delia Louise smiled and followed her brother as he introduced everyone.   
"This is Andrew Carter, Louis LeBeau and James Kinchloe," Newkirk said. "But everybody calls 'im Kinch."  
"Nice to meet you all," Delia Louise said-shaking hands with each of them. "Which bunk is mine?"  
"This one," Newkirk pointed. "Carter's in the bottom bed."  
"They won't let me sleep on top," Carter pouted.   
"That's because everytime we do you fall off," LeBeau replied.  
"I do not!" Carter yelled defensively.   
LeBeau rolled his eyes.   
"So what's the routine around here?" Delia Louise asked.   
"Same as any other POW camp," Col. Hogan spoke from his post at the office door.   
Delia Louise blinked. She wasn't sure if he was kidding or if he was being curt with her.   
"Well what time is roll call?" she questioned.  
"8:00," Col. Hogan replied. "I'm afraid there's no time for extra primping in the morning."  
Delia Louise snickered. "That's ok. I'm not much of a primper anyway. All I require is 5 minutes to put up my hair."  
Newkirk sensed tension building. He decided to step in and avert the impending fireworks. "Carter why don't you show Delia Louise around."  
"Ok!" Carter replied cheerily.   
Newkirk watched them exit the barracks chattering as they went. He walked over to Col. Hogan.  
"Could you possibly go any more out of your way to start trouble?" he spoke-forgetting about being respectful to ranking officers.  
"I think you better watch your tone Newkirk," Col. Hogan replied tersely. He turned around and walked into his office slamming the door behind him.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey what's up with Col. Hogan?" Delia Louise asked.  
"What do you mean?" Carter replied-confused.  
"I mean does he have a hang-up with women soldiers or something?" Delia Louise explained.   
"I do not really know," Carter answered. "He'll get over whatever's eating him. Just give him some time."  
"I just wish he wouldn't go out of his way to try and get me riled up," Delia Louise said.   
"You seem to handle it pretty well," Carter complimented.   
"I don't mind being a girl. Why should anyone else?" Delia Louise said. "And it doesn't do any good to let him know he's getting to me. I can handle the comments and jokes pretty good but it's harder when people actually go out of their way to make me feel like dirt."  
"Can I ask you something?" Carter questioned.  
"Sure you can ask me something. But I can't guarantee I'll give you an answer," Delia Louise replied smiling.   
Carter smiled back. "What made you join the Air Force?"  
Delia Louise paused and thought for a moment. "I wanted to do something special for my country. Some people think I did it just to prove that women could. But that's not why. Ever since I was little I've had a fascination with flying."  
"Oh," Carter replied quietly as he and Delia Louise walked. "Do you like to be called Delia or Delia Louise?"  
"Delia Louise is my full name," Delia Louise replied. "Some people shorten it and just call me Delia. Some people call me Daisy though. Or Del."  
"Daisy?" Carter questioned.  
"It's a nickname my sister Mavis gave to me," Delia Louise explained. "She used to call my brother Peter Piper."  
"What did you do before the war?" Carter questioned, hooking his thumbs in the pocket of his leather bomber jacket.  
Delia Louise thought for a moment. "I used to work in a book store," she finally spoke. "I was also half way through my first year of college. But when the bookstore closed I couldn't get work that paid enough for my expenses. So I dropped out. Then I traveled with the circus troop my brother was in. It disbanded and we joined the RAF."  
Carter nodded. He couldn't think of anything else to say except, "Wow, it's getting pretty late. We better be heading back to the barracks for roll call."  
Delia Louise smiled, shoved her hands in her pockets and followed Carter back to Barracks 2.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening Delia Louise was sitting outside when Newkirk came up and sat next to her.  
"Hey love," he spoke quietly.  
"Hey yourself," Delia Louise smiled.  
Newkirk rubbed his hands together. "Darn cold in'it?"  
Delia Louise nodded. "I'm really glad to know that you're all right."  
"And I'm glad to know you're all right," Newkirk replied. "Delia Louise…what happened that day we were shot down?"  
Delia Louise paused for a moment and then reached up to itch her chin. "You were unconscious Peter…and I thought you were dead. My leg was broken but I tried to get to you and wake you up. I must not have made it very far because I woke up in a hospital. They never mentioned anything about you so I assumed the worst. After I left the hospital they sent me to Kleinfeld."  
"Did they treat you all right there?" Newkirk questioned.  
Delia Louise shrugged. "As well as you could expect I guess. The Kammandant was psychotic. Always drinking. He hated war and more than once he attempted to kill himself. But never got up the nerve. I was in Klink's office the other day and heard him talking. I guess Major Danzig finally got up the nerve. Apparently they found him dead in his room. He'd taken poison and shot himself in the head."  
"Just as long as he never laid a 'and on you," Newkirk said.   
"Never," Delia Louise replied. "I was on good enough behavior for them to think I wouldn't attempt to leave."  
Newkirk snickered. "I suppose Klink gave you that speech about no one ever escaping from this camp."  
Delia Louise nodded. "How come no one has ever escaped from here?"  
Newkirk stiffened. He wasn't sure how much he could reveal. "I think I'd better let Col. Hogan tell you that. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Over the next few days Delia Louise gradually eased herself into the routine of the camp. It really wasn't too much different than Kleinfeld aside from the obvious fact of no other women. Some of the men even seemed to be getting used to the idea of having her around.   
"Hey Delia Louise we're starting up a volleyball game in a little while," a Sergeant by the name of Mills called out. "Would you be interested in getting in on it?"  
"Sure," Delia Louise replied smiling.   
"Great!" Mills replied, jogging off to recruit more people.   
About 15 minutes later he came back and told her they had enough men to play. When the teams were set up and the game began Delia Louise actually found herself having fun.   
"Uh oh Delia Louise is up to serve," a Corporal named Stephens spoke up.   
Delia Louise snickered.   
"Just you watch," she called back-pointing right at him. Delia Louise readied herself, tossed up the ball and lambasted it over the net. It sailed right past Stephens and hit the ground. Everyone howled with laughter.   
When the game dissolved 30 minutes later Delia Louise sauntered back over by the barracks. Col. Hogan was standing outside.   
"Hey there Col.," Delia Louise greeted him as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.  
"Hi," he replied, obviously uncomfortable.  
Delia Louise drummed her fingers on her knees. "Nice talking to you too…guess I'll go wash up for dinner."  
She stood up from the bench and stretched her arms. Col. Hogan stepped to the side as she opened the door. Delia Louise snickered and walked inside.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Although Delia Louise had made friends with most of the other men in camp and had gained the reputation of being well behaved with the guards, Col. Hogan's attitude and opinion seemed only to change a miniscule bit. He let her in on some of the small tasks needed to be done to "keep the operation functioning," as he told her. Mostly she helped Carter develop photographs and assisted Newkirk on various sewing tasks. Kinch had been kind of enough to show her the basics of operating the radio and electronic equipment in case such a need arose. LeBeau had given her the grand tour of the entire tunnel system. This included where each tunnel led to and each separate cavern and it's usage.   
"Hey what's this for?" Delia Louise asked, indicating a medium sized hole that was dark and empty.   
"We haven't decided what to use it for yet," LeBeau replied. "Mostly it's a storage area. When we have things to store in it that is."  
Delia Louise nodded. Maybe someday if she ever managed to strike a treaty of peace with Col. Hogan she'd have her own little section of the tunnel. Though the radio room and the chemistry lab were supposed to be part of the whole setup everyone considered them Kinch and Carter's areas.   
After days of tedious tasks Delia Louise was becoming more than antsy to perform some kind of action out of camp.  
"Col. when am I going to be able to go out?" Delia Louise ventured to ask.  
"I'm a little busy right now Corporal," he replied, trying to find something to appear as though he really was engrossed in a matter of importance.   
Delia Louise kept her ground.  
"I'd like to be allowed to help on outside jobs," Delia Louise kept on.   
"Look I'm not sending you out because I don't have the time to constantly keep an eye on you," he told her.  
"Then send someone else with me until I'm more familiar with the setup," she shrugged.  
"That's not what I mean-" Col. Hogan began.  
"You're just afraid I'll get hurt," she interjected. "I'm fairly capable of taking care of myself. Just because I'm a women doesn't mean I'm any more apt to get hurt than a man."  
"I can't take the responsibility of what could happen should you screw up and not be in control," he blatantly spat.  
"So that's what this whole thing is about," Delia Louise shot back. "You think if you send someone else out with me I'm going to get them hurt or killed. Sending me out with one of them is no different than sending LeBeau and Carter out together."  
"LeBeau and Carter are good soldiers," Col. Hogan replied.   
"Well how in the bloody hell are you going to know what I can do if you don't give me a chance?" Delia Louise yelled.  
"Look you're sure not proving anything by being disrespectful to a commanding officer," Col. Hogan spoke  
"I don't care if you're the flippin King of England!" Delia Louise yelled. "I've put up with your snide comments and I've tried to turn the other cheek but even I can only take so much!"  
"You obviously didn't learn anything about respect during basic training Corporal," Col. Hogan yelled back.  
"I'll respect you when you respect me Colonel!" Delia Louise shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Respect is a two way street sir! In order to get you've got to give. I deserve to be treated the same way as the male soldiers and I've met plenty of officers that think so! I really don't care if you have a hang-up with women but we weren't put here just for you to fool around with! Obviously someone up there thinks we'd be an asset to this bloody world or else we wouldn't have been created! BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE STILL LIVING IN PREHISTORIC TIMES!"  
Delia Louise turned on her heel and stormed out of the tunnel, shoving past Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch as she did and leaving Col. Hogan open mouthed. He stared down into his coffee cup. The men knew better than to interfere. Silently they retreated back to whatever they had been doing.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
That night Col. Hogan didn't sleep well. Delia Louise's words kept ringing in his ears and haunting his dreams. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was still living in prehistoric times. He decided that what he needed to do was maybe to give her a chance.  
"Delia Louise you and LeBeau are going out tonight," he told her the next afternoon. "I've got a job for you to do."  
Delia Louise stood and sucked in her breath. "Yes sir."  
"Meet me down in the tunnel in 15 minutes," Col. Hogan replied.  
15 minutes later Delia Louise was sitting at a small table with Col. Hogan and LeBeau.   
"You're meeting a group of underground people in a barn here," he explained, pointing to a spot on a map. "They have information that London needs immediately. There's going to be patrols in that area so I want you to be careful."  
"Yes sir," Delia Louise and LeBeau chorused.   
"Good," Col. Hogan said. "You'll leave at 9:00."  
Delia Louise and LeBeau both nodded.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
That night after evening roll call Delia Louise and LeBeau made their way down in the tunnel to get ready. They both put on black clothes and covered their faces with soot. After both had checked the clips in their pistols and gotten a stern be careful from Col. Hogan they left.   
"You lead the way Louis," Delia Louise whispered.   
LeBeau smiled and motioned her to follow.   
After a 10 minute walk they finally reached the barn. When they opened the door a group of people were seated around a small fire. One of the men stood up and greeted them.  
"Welcome, welcome. I am The Eggman," he spoke.  
"Nice to meet you Eggman," LeBeau replied-shaking the man's hand. "We are Papa Bear."  
"Let us sit and get down to business. There is a storm on the way," The Eggman told them.   
LeBeau nodded. Delia Louise sat down next to him and intently listened as he and the contact spoke. After some time one of the other men stood and handed LeBeau a square of paper tucked inside a waterproof package.   
"This is a diagram of the new rockets the Boche are building," he explained. "Please see that it gets safely to London."  
"We will," LeBeau replied, taking the package and handing it to Delia Louise.  
She tucked it safely in her pocket.   
By the time the meeting had ended the storm had started. Delia Louise and LeBeau slowly and quietly made their way towards camp. As they did the storm picked up. By now the rain had just about soaked through Delia Louise's thin black turtleneck and she had to strain to keep her teeth from chattering. A crack of lightening illuminated the sky. Delia Louise jumped.  
"OW!" LeBeau cried.  
Delia Louise whirled around at the sound of his cry. For a moment she feared he'd been hit by lightening. But to her amazement he was gone! She ran to the edge of a steep embankment and got down on her knees.  
"Louis!" she called. "Louis where are you!"  
She wished she had a flashlight. Another crack of lightening broke. The light from it was enough for Delia Louise to make out the faint shadow of LeBeau lying at the bottom of the gully. He had rolled to the bottom of the hill. Delia Louise's mind went into overdrive. Without thinking she slid down the side and came to a halt next to LeBeau's unmoving body. Gently she rolled him over and felt his neck for a pulse. To her relief he was still alive. By now the wind had picked up and brought with it an icy chill accompanied by a sudden downpour of rain. Delia Louise could no longer keep her teeth from chattering. She was caked with mud and some of the hair that had come lose from her braids was matted to her face.   
"LeBeau can you hear me?" she called loudly and gently shook him. She thought she heard a faint moan but she wasn't sure. All as Delia Louise knew was that she needed to get Louis back up the hill. She looked up and gulped. The whole side of the embankment had turned to a slick and slippery slope of mud.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Back at camp Col. Hogan was pacing back and forth. All his negative thoughts of sending Delia Louise out on a mission had returned. She and LeBeau should have been back almost 2 hours ago.   
"Sir?" Newkirk spoke.   
Col. Hogan jumped. "What is it Newkirk?"  
"I brought you a cup of coffee," Newkirk replied.   
"Thanks," Col. Hogan answered-taking the mug.   
"Don't worry," Newkirk tried to comfort. "Delia Louise and LeBeau are going to come waltzing back in here nice as you please any minute now."  
"I sure hope so," Col. Hogan replied. "How did I know something was going to happen?"  
"Sir it was just one of those things," Newkirk spoke. "You 'ad no idea a storm was coming. Maybe they're just waiting it out somewhere."  
"Maybe," Col. Hogan said. "Or maybe not."  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
"ARRRRG!" Delia Louise grunted. She had one arm slung under LeBeau's arms and across his chest and was attempting to lug him up the hill. Her feet slid in the mud and she sailed right back to the bottom.   
"Damnit!" she cursed. "Bloody hell!"   
Delia Louise eased LeBeau back onto the ground. I can't do this, she thought. There is no way I can get us back up this hill. Unless I leave LeBeau here and go get help. No! I will get us up! I'm not going to let Col. Hogan have the satisfaction of being right. LeBeau needs help and I'm going to see that he gets it. We're not going to die in this bloody mudhole!  
Delia Louise wrapped her arm around LeBeau's chest again and hefted herself to a squatting position. She dug her boots into the mud as deep as she could and hauled.   
"Damnit! Why are you doing this to me God?" she screamed. "If this is your way of teaching me a lesson it's a rotten thing to do!"   
As Delia Louise screamed all her frustrations to the sky she continued to dig her shoes into the ground and to pull on LeBeau.   
"I'm going to get out of here whether you like it or not!" she bellowed and grabbed LeBeau's turtleneck collar. Her feet slipped and she started sliding back down. "NO!" she yelled again. Delia Louise tugged harder and realized she was probably choking poor Louis. The rain was beating down on her face and in her eyes and her vision became blurred. But that didn't slow her down. She pulled and dug her shoes in with all her might, screaming all the while. Until finally her efforts paid off. She'd reached the top of the hill. Delia Louise hefted LeBeau up next to her and sprawled on the wet ground next to him, panting and praying. "Thank you God," she whispered.   
After getting her breath back Delia Louise started figuring how she was going to get back to camp. Her teeth were chattering again and she felt like she'd lost all control of her muscles. Exhaustion swept over her. Her feet were so wet and caked with mud that they felt as heavy as lead. But she knew that for LeBeau's sake she had to keep going. She pulled herself to her feet and grabbed Louis around the chest yet again. Slowly she made her way back to camp.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Col. Hogan and Carter were standing by the tunnel entrance when Delia Louise came down the ladder tugging LeBeau after her. They were both soaking wet and caked with mud and it appeared that Louis was unconscious.  
"What happened?" Col. Hogan asked as he and Carter rushed forward.  
"Fell…down hill," Delia Louise gasped. "I'm ok….LeBeau...is pretty badly injured."  
"Carter get Delia Louise a blanket and something warm to drink," Col. Hogan ordered. He took LeBeau out of Delia Louise's grasp and carried him off.  
"Come on Dais," Carter spoke as he helped Delia Louise to a chair. He grabbed a few spare blankets and Delia Louise's uniform. "You better change before you catch pneumonia. I'll make you some coffee."  
Carter walked off and Delia Louise peeled her wet, mud-caked clothes off. She tugged her uniform on and then wrapped up in the blankets Carter had given her. Her teeth had started to chatter again.  
"Here you go Delia Louise," Carter spoke, handing Delia Louise the cup of coffee.   
"T-thanks Andrew," Delia Louise replied.   
"You take it easy," he told her. "I'm going to see how LeBeau is doing."  
Delia Louise nodded and sipped her coffee.  
********************************************************************************************   
  
"Hey," Col. Hogan said quietly. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm all right," Delia Louise replied. "I feel like a Popsicle though. How's LeBeau?"  
"He's going to be just fine thanks to you," Col. Hogan answered. "He's got a badly sprained ankle and a mild concussion. But he's awake now. There are also some funny red marks around his neck. Like someone tried to choke him."  
Delia Louise blushed. "I kind of grabbed him by the shirt. I didn't realize I'd pulled so hard. But I'm so glad he's going to be all right," Delia Louise spoke quietly. "I was so scared that he wasn't going to make it. God when I saw he'd fallen I didn't even stop to think. I just knew I had to get him help."  
"There's times in this business when you don't have time to think and you just have to move," Col. Hogan told her. "But you did really good and…and I'm proud of you."  
Delia Louise smiled slightly. "The whole time we were out there I kept yelling to God that I was going to get up that hill whether he liked it or not. I know it might seem silly…but…"  
"I don't think it's silly at all," Col. Hogan replied. "Because the whole time you two were gone I kept praying to God that you both came back safely."  
"I guess this whole thing was a test for both of us," Delia Louise said. "And we both learned something. I learned I'm not expendable…and that I need to stop trying so hard to prove myself to people and that I'm not a superwomen. I guess I still need to learn to figure out what my limits are."  
Delia Louise fidgeted with her thumbs.  
"I think you're right about both of us learning something," Col. Hogan replied. "I learned I shouldn't be so quick to judge people's abilities because of their sex and that everybody deserves a chance."  
"Poor Louis just happened to be in the middle of this little test by God," Delia Louise laughed.  
"Well I'm going to go check on him," Col. Hogan spoke, patting her on the shoulder. "You take it easy."  
"I will," Delia Louise replied.   
Col. Hogan started walking out of the tunnel but stopped when he got to the doorway. He turned around and did something Delia Louise didn't expect. He saluted. Delia Louise smiled and saluted back.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Delia Louise was sprawled on her bunk reading two days later when Col. Hogan came up to her.  
"Delia Louise we've got a surprise for you downstairs in the tunnel," He spoke.  
Quizzically Delia Louise pulled off her reading glasses, set them on the table and followed Col. Hogan.   
"Ah wait you have to put this on first," he told her and pulled out a bandana. He blindfolded her and then carefully led her downstairs. "We're almost there and then I'll take off the blindfold."  
"What is all this?" Delia Louise asked.  
"You'll see," Col. Hogan replied.   
When they'd reached their destination Col. Hogan stopped her and removed the blindfold. They were standing in front of the empty cavern LeBeau had shown her during her introductory tour. Newkirk, Kinch, Carter and an unsteady LeBeau were also there. Delia Louise's eyes nearly popped when she saw what they'd done. The empty cavern now had a finished wooden table and chair against one wall. Lights were mounted on the walls along with a tall wooden shelf nailed securely to one of the tunnel braces.   
"We decided it was time we did something with this spot," Newkirk spoke. "What good is an empty space?"  
"Kinch and I built the shelf and the table and chair and Col. Hogan and LeBeau did the finish," Carter said. "It was Newkirk's idea."  
"This is yours now Delia Louise," Col. Hogan explained. "You can do whatever you like with it."  
"I…I don't know what to say," Delia Louise gasped.   
"Well I've got something to say," Col. Hogan announced. "Welcome to the crew."  
Newkirk pulled out a bottle of "vintage" wine and from somewhere wineglasses also appeared. The rest of the night was spent celebrating the addition of Corporal Delia Louise Newkirk to the group.   
After everybody had left Delia Louise sat down at her new table. She noticed a small drawer on one side and opened it up. There was a letter taped inside. Carefully she opened it and read it. This is what it said:  
  
  
Dear Delia Louise,  
Congratulations on becoming the newest addition to this group. I know I didn't exactly welcome you the way I should have but like you said I was still living in the prehistoric ages when it comes to women. Especially women soldiers. But I suppose that is no excuse. You're a very talented person and I can definitely see a lot of your brother in you. I can also see a lot of me when I was younger in you. Maybe that's why we butt heads. I know that you will be a great help to this organization but you have to understand that I can't help worrying when I send you out on a mission. I do it with everyone. It's hard for me to say in words and although still difficult it's easier for me to write it out. I've got a special place for all the men (and woman) in my command. Maybe I don't act like it sometimes but that's how I feel. We'll have our speed bumps but I know we'll work it out. I hope you like your little room and again…welcome to the group.  
  
  
Col. Robert E. Hogan  
  
Delia Louise stared at the letter in her hand. After a moment she folded it up and carefully stuck it in her pocket. Welcome to the group, she told herself. And with that she raced off to join the others for evening roll call.   



End file.
